Hanyou
by Akartra
Summary: Now that Kagome has left Inuyasha all purpose in life has almost left him... sorry for the unoriginal title
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the others are not my characters, I don't own them (as much as I want to ;) they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All of the characters that are not from Inuyasha are my original characters, so please let me know before you use them or whatever...

**A new fanfic, I hope there are a few people that like this, I don't know how fast I'll be updating, it really depends on how much inspiration and comments I get...so enjoy...  
**

* * *

He was under the scared tree, searching for a purpose…

Inuyasha sighed slightly as the frosty breeze swept into his face, dancing and twisting around his silvery hair and then letting it down in a sudden stop – winter was coming.

It had been just over 53 years since he had been sealed at this very spot, or more importantly, a bit less than 3 years since he had seen Kagome - in a matter of speaking. Sure, she had been visiting him regularly, but the strains of high school life had overcome her, she no longer had the time to be 'fooling around' with him.

Naturally, he came to visit her after that, over the years his visits became less regular until they came to a complete stop. She hadn't been in his time for 2 years now.

Without Kagome in his life it seemed so dull to him. His original goal had of course been to become a full demon; he decided to stay as he was – only because Kagome liked him that way. As a demon he was out of control, a ruthless killing machine…that wasn't what he wanted, was it?

Now what could he do? Save villages from demons? Constantly? Pathetic…

Then again there was always…

"Hey Inuyasha! Snap out of it! You've been there almost all morning!" came a squeal from below. Shippou was beneath him holding a woven basket of fresh, purple berries.

Inuyasha had been 'babysitting' Shippou for some time now, sure he was a demon, but he was also a kid and was too scared to hang around Miroku (who had returned to skipping around villages 'warding off demons') and Sango (who sometimes followed Miroku around but generally resumed her work as a demon slayer around unprotected villages) so naturally, Shippou decided to follow the strongest of the three. Not that the bonding made them argue less…

"Bugger off" Inuyasha retorted, still somewhat in a trance.

"You don't need anymore time to daydream about the past, hurry up and go! I've got us lunch so we can eat it on the way"

"Darn it Shippou, you're so dumb, we can't just go…go where???"

"Erm," Shippou blinked in thought, "I dunno, a village I suppose,"

"Can't hurt…" Inuyasha mumbled, "guess that's the only place you can go when you're blank for ideas," he growled, disappointed with himself.

_Think…think! _He said in his head, but nothing came to mind. So they both set off for the nearest village.

43 berries, many smeared fingers and full bellies later, they arrived in a somewhat peaceful town for the evening. That is, peaceful until the obvious eruption of screams and scattering of scared humans, it was more than evident that something had happened.

"Tahnee!" a young woman screamed, "it's Tahnee! The demon! She's back to kill our children! RUN!"

"You'd better hurry up and kill it before it destroys the village!" advised Shippou

"No shit…" Inuyasha hissed as he raised his nose to survey the air. Yes, there was definitely a demon around this area, quite close. "Stay here" he commanded the kitsune.

Inuyasha darted behind a building and leapt onto a roof, his ears twitching from side to side to find a trace of the demon, 'Tahnee'. His eyes shifted their attention from side to side until he spotted her, the strange lengthy demon who was clambering after a group of elderly men, so skinny that she could've been lame due to anorexia.

As long as the demon's main intentions were to harm innocent people it was among his priorities to slay the pest. He bounded off the wooden roof and drew out his Tetsusaiga, charging forth towards the lumbering, demon the words "wind scar" about to slip out of his mouth.

* * *

_20 Minutes ealier…_

* * *

She peered between the crinkly green foliage to spot the village. If only everything could go according to plan this once…

Of course, there were times she felt a little guilty about terrorising the village like this, but it was the only way, _her _only way. She was an outcast. As simple as that. There was no way to change who she was, not that she really wanted to anyway. She kept on telling herself she'd be fine, she could keep on living like this all the time, nothing would ever go wrong but as luck would have it, somehow somethingmanages to screw up as usual.

She wiped her greasy blackened-brown locks out of her timber coloured eyes and behind one fuzzy and lengthy chocolate coloured ear and then let out a sigh – she was ready.

She dashed out of the bushes, hobbling slightly with her incredibly skinny appendages. She rushed into the village quickly in almost crab-fashion for it was the speediest way of carrying her torso. She sprung onto a roof and hissed a cry of warning as she could hear the villagers shout her name in fear. A devilish smile swept across her face, her small and slightly pointed teeth showing just slightly over her bottom lip.

Tahnee – as she was called – clambered down form the roof and raced after the villagers who were scattering around and looking for a safe place to hide. She caught up to a few young children and hacked away with her claws as if trying to kill them but somehow just scathing their clothing.

Soon they were out of sight, Tahnee beamed happily as she snuck inside a nearby hut, making her way to the cupboard and gathering up food in her kimono.

She never meant to hurt people, she would never attack a human without reason, she could not be accepted for who she was, she had to put on an act of being "a big and scary demon" that would "kill without warning" to drive the people away to give her the chance to eat – to recuperate. She was finding it very hard to find food on her own, so she just stole from humans instead…as pitiful as it was.

Tahnee took a few mouthfuls of fruit and then swallowed, happy to feel the warmth that food brought her, she had been so desperate for food for weeks that she had been brought to choose these desperate measures, after finishing an apple she then began to pack away the rest of the food that she could hold.

Tahnee's ears flicked back – a child was in the room. The young girl squealed at the sight of the demon within her own home, she went to run for it but it was too late, Tahnee had grabbed the child, the older female looked desperately around the room, trying to make up a plan to cover her innocent ways.

Whilst grasping the child in her left arm Tahnee cut into her own skin with her right, producing black blood, "Good enough" she muttered as she smeared the black liquid onto the girl's arm. The young girl stared up into the timber eyes before her with confusion, why wasn't she dead yet?

"Tell your parents that I hurt your arm when you were trying to escape," Tahnee told the girl in a croaky voice, indicating that she rarely talked. The small girl nodded. The same expressions of confusion and fear were in her eyes as Tahnee released her. Then the girl fled out the back door.

Tahnee sighed as she licked her wound and then raced outside again, ready to put on another act to ensure that the humans wouldn't come near her. She moved on to 'attack' some children then pivoted on her twig-like ankles to round up some elderly people, she heard a small thud on the roof behind her, not that it seemed at the time to be anything to take much notice of.

She sensed a great strength approaching her, it made her stop in her tracks and turn to see a bulky man in a red kimono, wielding an ominous sword over his shoulder, shooting forth on his feet to slay her.

Tahnee yelped in fear and cringed as the man drew nearer to her, her ears bent back like those of a scolded dog. Her weak legs then gave way as she stumbled slightly to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, her eyes were snapped shut - getting ready for the strike.

Inuyasha paused, his blade inches from her neck, his mouth had opened and closed slightly as if he were about to yell something but had stopped.

"Why should I spare you?" he grunted. Tahnee seemed lost for words and entirely unsure of what to say, she opened her eyes but could not look at him directly, in animals, mostly canine, when they communicate with something whilst avoiding their gaze they are submissive. To look at another and not immediately glance away was usually taken as a challenge of dominance.

"I never intended to hurt anyone…" she whispered blankly, still cowering before him.

"Then why the bloody hell were you try to slash them to bits?!" Inuyasha shouted aggressively

"I-I…It was only an act, I needed to pretend to be fierce in order to steal food…to survive"

Tahnee then turned the sides of her kimono inside out, letting the food wrapped inside tumble out, forming a small pile in the dirt. Tears then formed in her eyes – she was sooo dead…

Inuyasha lowered his sword, watching her body movements to see if she was telling the truth. Shippou shuffled a little closer to see what was going on, sensing that there was no longer any danger. Tahnee looked up, realising that he wasn't going to attack her, he gaze stopped, just below his face, she then adverted her eyes, still to afraid to look at him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air briefly, then he realised what she was, "You're a hanyou, a half-breed," he said, pausing for a second, slightly surprised that he hadn't smelt her human scent before, "…like me"

* * *

**Wow, wasn't that 'great', geez i really hate my grammer, if anyone can help by correcting me please do so. If there's something that doesn't seem right (like the characters are too OoC or I've said something happens when it is impossible or whatever, let me know, but if I like it the way it is I probably won't change it...bleh...**

** Please comment, I like comments, they help me write more, so if you'd like this story to continue, let me know ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm, yeah, it was a bit of a wait. Not that anyone was actually waiting, of course, but it's nice to think so. I don't like writing big chapters like this, I had enough room to have about 3 writers blocks in the span of 1000 words, pretty ridiculous I think. Anyways, I hope whoevers reading this likes it to some extent.**

* * *

"Wait….you're a half-breed too?" she asked rhetorically, looking into his eyes for the first time as she spoke, then she quickly glanced down again. She sniffed the air a little, only just catching a whiff of the human smell on Inuyasha. It was so much harder for her now. The strength of her senses had been greatly reduced to near-human levels because of her physical condition. It was obvious she wouldn't last much longer living like this. 

"You're lucky…" Tahnee muttered. Lucky – that is, not to be in the same situation as herself.

Inuyasha understood what she meant. He sympathised…he _empathised _for her. He too had been in a similar situation, not accepted by demons or humans, just stuck in the middle as an outcast. He knew it would be hard for her to accept help – having none her entire life, her soul was bitter from being a lone scavenger for what seemed to him – most of her life. But he would try to save her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Inuyasha said truthfully as he put his Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

Tahnee looked back up at him, without looking away. She smiled slightly, perhaps a little less afraid – she could sense the honesty in his voice.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha offered as he held out a hand to lift her to her feet.

"Why should I?" she asked, the tone in her voice had changed, the was no longer a sense of pleading. She seemed defensive now. Inuyasha knew this was just another form of fear, altered only by his change in stance.

"Because you need a home and everyone deserves a life," he didn't move his hand, "I'll help you up,"

"I'm only half-human you know – it's not like I'm too weak to stand on my own two feet…" she rejected Inuyasha's hand and then struggled to stand up, wiping the dirt off of herself with her spider like hands.

Inuyasha growled slightly, frustrated, he was trying his hardest to be 'nice' and 'patient' he didn't know how much of Tahnee's crap he could take. He wanted to curse at her for being so stubborn…

But that would make him a hypocrite, wouldn't it?

"Look, I think I know some people that will let you live with them at their home for a while," he saw her turn away as though not interested, although he did notice her ears change positions slightly. Obviously she wanted a home, but was too 'honourable' to survive with the help of others. "Just climb on my back and I'll take you there,"

"If I wanted to go anywhere I'd be able to walk there just fine," she snorted.

"No, stupid! You're freaking nearly dead, you're hardly able to stand let alone walk a few kilometres…just…let me take you there, there will be food there, you'll be able to eat as much as you like,"

There was a long moment in which Tahnee appeared to be weighing up the consequences of each decision, the promise of all-you-can-eat food was almost too hard for her to handle.

"Whatever," she grumbled as she attempted to scramble onto Inuyasha's back, he assisted her up and then walked over to find Shippou, who had been peering around an old building the entire time spying on them.

"Am I allowed to move yet?" the young demon asked innocently as he stared up at Inuyasha.

"Come on…" Inuyasha said, not even bothering to answer the question properly. Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as Inuyasha took off, racing towards the home he had talked about. Tahnee simply stared at Shippou without saying a word, being sure to clamp onto the red fire rat kimono tightly.

"So you must be Tahnee," said Shippou with a childish grin upon his face, "This is Inuyasha and I'm Shippou," he introduced in a friendly tone. Tahnee nodded in recognition and looked away, remaining quite. Shippou 'humph'ed due to her lack of talkativeness.

About 15 minutes later they were nearly there. The people Inuyasha had mentioned lived in the home no the next hill. Tahnee's body was twitching feverishly and Shippou was busy picking the dirt from the end of his tail. When they arrived the two jumped off of Inuyasha (Tahnee with some difficulty) as Inuyasha approached the front door.

An elderly lady opened the door and welcomed the three of them inside. A few months back a cow demon had been attacking her home. Inuyasha had quickly disposed of the pest. Inuyasha had remembered from before how she was very kind and that she had plenty of resources.

"Would you mind if my friend here stayed at your house for a while?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Tahnee, glad that it wasn't himself that needed the help – he hated asking for help.

"No, not at all, come here dearie," the lady grabbed Tahnee's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen, "you need to eat – you look famished,"

The lady's husband appeared in the doorway with a scowl on his face, he had obviously been listening to the conversation from the other room.

"We can't just let _it _stay here for free," he grumbled, "it'll have to work for our food,"

There was a few seconds of silence, Tahnee seemed quite irritated that the stupid old man had referred to her as an "it"…just because she was a half demon…but something else had caught her attention, the scent of food in the kitchen was quite strong, she had the urge to grab everything and leave…old habits die hard…

"Well what did you have in mind?" asked the wife.

"Perhaps she could build us a wooden hut, we need one for our nephew to stay in when he comes to visit in a month."

Tahnee ran her tongue across her canine teeth as she stared at the food, and then spoke, "So you want me to chop down a few trees, carve them into a nice shape and make a house out of them," she then turned to face the elderly couple, "fair enough,"

They decided to let her stay for a month, just to get used to being with humans and being treated like an equal. The work would probably get her used to being a bit more responsible.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you in a month then," said Inuyasha as he walked out the door, "come on Shippou," The two then left for the woods, leaving Tahnee to empty the house of all of its food and then start on her work.

* * *

**Hmmmm, was it ok? Tell me it was ok, ok? It was ok, wasn't it? **

XD Stupid mixed up Yu-gi-oh quote...bleah, I promise it will start to get interesting in a few chapters, so be patient and review while you're at it!


End file.
